1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices and, more particularly, to a electronic device having an airflow reversal prevention assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, electronic devices, such as computer systems, have been developed that operate at ever higher speeds, and thus generate a lot of heat during operation. Usually, heat dissipation apparatuses such as motor driven fans and blowers are applied in the electronic devices for dissipating the heated air. Air vents are defined in the enclosures of the electronic devices adjacent the place where the dissipation apparatuses are fixed, for venting the heated air therethrough. However, if one of or more of several heat dissipation apparatuses malfunction in an electronic device, heated air expelled by the remaining working apparatuses may flow back into the device through a vent or vents of the one or more malfunctioning apparatuses.
What is desired, therefore, is an electronic device which has an airflow reversal prevention assembly.